The First Regiment
The First Regiment of the Elwynn Brigade is one of the most prestigious units of the Stormwind Army - having fought in nearly every war and field of battle in contemporary Azeroth. It has historically been commanded by the House of Montclair through its hereditary holding of the keep from which the unit is based, its armsmen predominantly hailing from the Duchy of Westridge. It was commanded by Lord-Marshal Maxen Montclair. Quotes :"Mark my words, the kingdom had nearly collapsed under Lady Prestor. Elwynn is plagued by gnolls and kobolds. Westfall has been overthrown by a den of thieves. Duskwood is shrouded in darkness, and Redridge is under seige by the Blackrock Orcs from the north. King Wrynn's return is a turning point for the Lion's Kingdom. At his word, we shall retake our kingdom and bring glory to the name of Stormwind and the Grand Alliance. We shall relieve those who suffer and fear, and bring swift retribution to all who would stand against our mighty people. :We are the next generation of heroes. '' :''Let us stride in our forefathers' footsteps." ::~ Lord Maxen Montclair, Duke Westridge :"In service to the king, we ride and sing. The armsman's charge we bear. Under banners blue, our motives true, we fight for values fair. The army marches on." ::~ An Unknown Soldier Founding When the nobles of the Arathorian Empire made their exodus to the verdant lands of Stormwind nearly 1000 years ago, the commander of their accompanying Arathorian Legionnaires was appointed the lord of Westridge, the mountainous land southwest of the newly established city-state. Westridge became the center for the military arm of the early colony, its rich iron and coal mines fueling armor and weapons production. Civil war broke out and the colonists of Stormwind sought to overthrow the Arathorian Empire's control. Leopold Montclair, a Stormwind-born centurion under the Westridge Garrison, led a successful coup in which the mountainous land was yielded to the rebel forces. Leopold swore fealty to King Logan I and was recognized for his part in Stormwind's liberation - appointed the Duke of Westridge, where his bloodline would serve the House of Wrynn. A tract of Westridge's land, Westbrook, was dedicated as a keep and training facility for the king's army. What once served as the Arathorian Legion's main garrison in the land now supported the command center of the new kingdom's military. King Logan I, in divvying the various units of the kingdom by provincial brigades, granted the armsmen under Westridge the distinction of the first of the dozens of regiments of the Stormwind Army. At the head of the military production in Westbrook, Lord Leopold blended old Arathorian and new revolutionary tactics to bring up a military force that was distinctly Stormwind's own. The first regiment, under the Elwynn Brigade, would become one of the most decorated units of the king's army. The Orcish Wars Generations passed. Military power slowly centralized in Stormwind City, Westbrook becoming a secondary garrison. The first regiment, however, retained its role as the kingdom's premier fighting force. The Stormwind Army grew in scope as successive kings expanded the realm's borders, pushing into the Black Morass, Stranglethorn Vale and Red Steppes. After suffering heavy losses in both the War of the Three Hammers and the Gurubashi Troll invasions, the regiment carried on, enjoying the decades of relative peace before the storm. At the onset of the orcish wars, the regiment bravely fought toe to toe at the command of Lord Albert Montclair, the reigning Duke of Westridge. When the late Lord Albert fell in battle during the siege of Westbrook, his son, Maxen Montclair, took up his sword and rallied the surviving armsmen of Westridge to the defense of the kingdom's evacuation. Facing annihilation, the regiment joined in the mass exodus from their conquered kingdom. In the second war, the regiment served at the front lines from the battle of the Thandol Span to the very siege of Blackrock Spire, retaking the lands occupied by the Orcish Horde through sacrifice and determination. A New Beginning In the aftermath of the orcish wars, the first regiment conducted a campaign to secure the king's realm and rebuild what was lost. It was a driving force in the fortification of the kingdom's holdings in Elwynn Forest, Westfall, Duskwood, the Burning Steppes, and the Redridge Mountains - paving roads, constructing towers, repairing bridges, and in general, protecting the people from foreign and domestic threats. Several expeditions were made into the continent of Lordaeron, where the regiment served to reinforce the efforts of Stromgarde, Lordaeron, and Kul Tiras who were gripped by war with the undead plague. Fighting through both the Burning Crusade into Draenor and the war against the Lich King drained the regiment of its vitality, the unit suffering heavy casualties in both wars with little respite between them. After the fall of the Lich King, the war with Horde at a tentative end as nations grappled with post-war economic failings. In Westfall, Sentinel Keep rose as a testament to the freedom brought by the return of the Westfall Brigade. A glimmer of hope was felt throughout the kingdom. After completing a tour to rout the last of the scourge forces of Zul'Drak in Northrend, the regiment settled into peacetime duties at home. The Cataclysm The peace was short lived, however. Blackrock orcs poured in from the Burning Steppes, overwhelming the Redridge Garrison. Propaganda spread throughout the kingdom of a rising cult. Skirmishes with the Horde broke out in Kalimdor and Lordaeron, and Alliance nations pleaded for aid. Despite every effort put forth by the king's forces, the kingdom crumbled into disarray. When the elemental invasion erupted, the soldiers of the Westridge Brigade remained vigilant in the defensive efforts - helping King Varian and the adventurers of the Alliance in pushing the rampaging elements back into their plane. After Deathwing destroyed a large portion of Stormwind City, King Varian Wrynn issued a royal edict; expanding the size and scope of the Stormwind Army. The first regiment, refurbished with new soldiers and knights, was on the forefront in the Cataclysm's aftermath. Taking the fight to the Twilight Cult in the Wildhammer Highlands, the Orcish Horde in Kalimdor, and bringing further aid to Stormwind's allies in Lordaeron, it enacted the king's doctrine abroad, earning the trust of Stormwind's allies in the Eastern Kingdoms. The regiment marches on - delivering the king's doctrine to wherever duty calls... Today One of the most decorated of the Stormwind Army's many units, the first regiment of the Elwynn Brigade, or as many claim, "the king's first," have served the Wrynn bloodline since the founding of the kingdom under Logan Wrynn. Deeply rooted in the military traditions passed down from the Arathorian Legion of old, the regiment is made up of many peoples recruited from the reaches of the kingdom. Its armsmen are disciplined and held to high standards of professionalism and chivalry. Through its service, the first regiment is revered throughout the realm by not only the king and his subjects, but by many of the allies of the kingdom. As both the war with the Horde and civil unrest in the kingdom accelerate in the aftermath of Pandaria's discovery, the first regiment has become hard pressed to maintain order in the king's holdings both at home and abroad. =Long Standing Allies= ---- Long-standing allies of the regiment: The Kingdom of Stormwind has always supported the church of the Holy Light with loyal parishioners and the church has always aided the Kingdom of Stormwind in times of peril and strife. For years, the lay-priests and paladins of the clergy have stood beside the first regiment through spiritual guidance, medical aid and militant support. The city watch and the first regiment have shared the responsibility of keeping the peace in the kingdom's capital ever since the restructuring of the realm after the Lich King's defeat. Sharing legal documents, information, manpower and sometimes coffee under extreme circumstances, the watch and the first regiment maintain respectable cooperation under the king's writ. Holding true to the Alliance that liberated Stormwind from the Orcish Horde, the House of Wrynn has provided tremendous support to the refugees of Lordaeron and their war efforts. The first regiment has served alongside their league on multiple battlefronts against the new Horde, with the hope that someday Lordaeron will be liberated in return. Stormwind and Ironforge have a deeply understood bond, tempered through the War of the Three Hammers and the war with the Orcish Horde. The first regiment, which fought beside King Magni's mountain guard before the Cataclysm, now support the vanguard formed by the three dwarven races that now share Ironforge mountain. The Alliance war effort would not be complete without naval dominance. Kul Tiras has time and time again delivered on that aspect, earning the respect of Stormwind and her allies. While a friendly rivalry exists between the soldiers of the first regiment and the marines of the fifth fleet, the two units hold a mutual respect and admiration that is seldom matched. =Long Standing Enemies= ---- Long-standing enemies of the regiment: As the elite fighting force of the Horde founded under Warchief Thrall, the Kor'kron Legion fought toe-to-toe with the Stormwind Army on all fronts of the Alliance-Horde war. From the jungles of Stranglethorn to the barren lands of Durotar, the regiment and legion have clashed to bloody ends. and Ever since the Sindorei Dominion declared its allegiance to the new Horde in 618 K.C, the blood elves loyal to it have been branded enemies of the Alliance. The first regiment has faced the Sindorei in countless battles, protecting dwarven archaeology sites from their reliquary and aiding Stormwind's allies in Khaz Modan and the northern kingdoms. The Forsaken's development and use of the blight is one of the primary factors that led King Varian to declare war upon the new Horde. The Forsaken's vanguard, the Hand of Vengeance, has clashed with the regiment several times - reminding its soldiers why the Forsaken conquest must be stopped at all costs. In the aftermath of the war with the Lich King, the regiment hunted down the remnants of the cult of the damned that tried to destabilize Duskwood and bring back the scourge in Zul'drak. A sect of the cult splintered and swore allegiance to Deathwing, bringing war upon the Alliance with their newly granted powers. Even today, heralds of the Twilight cult, the "Eyes of Old" as they call themselves, meddle in Stormwind's affairs. =Enlisted Combat Roles= ---- That any may take on while in enlisted service. ''Footman'' Want to serve on the front lines? Grab your sword and fight the Horde! The armored infantrymen of the foote, commonly referred to as "Footmen" have served the House of Wrynn for centuries as its first and last line of defense. Bearing heavy plate mail armor and iconic plumed helmets, Footmen lead the charge into battle. ''Musketeer'' Adopting firearm technology from the dwarves, the Stormwind Army has replaced its longbows and crossbows with breach-loaded muskets. Deadly at medium range, the musketeers of Stormwind have become feared for their generous application of lead. ''Ranger'' Clinging to the woodsman traditions of old, Rangers prize cunning, marksmanship and natural camouflage above all things. Wielding longbows crafted from Elwynn Oak, Rangers have been known to kill armored opponents at distances greater than 250 yards. The Stormwind Army employs Rangers as its primary means of reconnaissance and disruptive sharpshooting. ''Field Medic'' Contacts: *Grael Notchcliff-Frost (Grael) *Raiek Frost (Raiek) Blessed in their practice, the clerical corps upkeep the well-being and sanctity of Stormwind's troops. They focus on healing the many casualties of war through both healing magic and practical means - trained in medical practices and the application of salves and potions. A medic is a welcome sight to any soldier. ''Battle Mage'' Contacts: *Toberton Knotrum (Toberton) *Zanbor Emerson (Zanbor) Stormwind's mage circle has willfully supported the crown with their mystical prowess. Battle Magi wield magical flame and ice as weapons and augment their allies with arcane enchantments. While often aloof and out of place amongst the regular troops, Battle Magi have earned the respect and fear of allies and enemies alike with their ability to destroy. =Presteige Combat Roles= ---- That can only be taken up with specific approval. ''Cavalier'' During the war of independence from Arathor, the horsemen who sided with Logan Wrynn were known as Cavaliers. To this day, Stormwind cavalrymen take to the name. The oldest and most respected order of Cavaliers in Stormwind is the Brotherhood of the Horse, which Anduin Lothar himself once led. ''Paladin'' The Stormwind Chapter of the Order of the Silver Hand has fronted its paladin-knights to take part in the Alliance war effort. Bearing truesilver armor and wielding weapons blessed by the church, the Knights of the Silver Hand of Stormwind stand ready to exact retribution upon the kingdom's enemies. ''Battle Cleric'' Contacts: *Grael Notchcliff-Frost (Grael) *Raiek Frost (Raiek) As Stormwind maintains close ties with the Chuch of the Holy Light, it often receives Clerics that seek to bring just retribution to enemies of the kingdom. Taking after the militant sect of the Holy Order of Northshire Clerics, Battle Clerics wield righteous fire against their enemies and healing light to bolster their allies. ''Grenadier'' A numbered few of Stormwind's subjects have wholeheartedly embraced the industrial revolution wrought by the orcish wars, devoting themselves to the furthering of Stormwind's goals through engineering. Grenadiers are the pioneers of battlefield technology, whether they wield explosive grenades or develop means for Stormwind's newly born air force. ''SI:7 Agent'' Contacts: *Agent Ke'tar (Bulise) The Stormwind Intelligence agency, SI:7, may or may not have agents deployed throughout the units of the Stormwind Army. ''War Mage'' Many have scratched their heads when pondering the differences between Battle and War Magi. The simplest explanation that knowing mages might offer is that while Battle Mages might win battles, War Mages have the potential to win entire wars with their deep, primal understanding of magic. =Auxiliary Units= ---- Comprised of civilians or foreign nationals. ''Chaplaincy'' Contacts: *Grael Notchcliff-Frost (Grael) *Raiek Frost (Raiek) The Church of the Holy Light has sent many of its priests to observe and spread its teachings to those of the Grand Alliance. As men and women of the cloth, chaplains supplement Stormwind military medical personnel and act as confessors, preachers, and general representatives of the Holy Church when amongst the king's army. ''Stormwind Circle of Magi'' Contacts: *Toberton Knotrum (Toberton) *Zanbor Emerson (Zanbor) Not all mages in service to the Stormwind Army are of enlisted rank. Sorcerers and wizards of the kingdom's order of magi take on more utilitarian roles such as portal masters, enchanters, and advisors against arcane threats wherever the king's military is deployed. ''Order of the Ebon Blade'' Former knights and paladins of the Alliance, raised in death by the scourge and regaining their free will, have pledged themselves to the kingdom's cause. While most are unable to return to enlisted service due to their physical status, others choose to serve alongside the soldiers of the Stormwind Army to do their part for the war effort. ''Tushui Vanguard'' With the introduction of Pandaren into the Alliance under the Tushui banner, several units of the faction have been attached to the Stormwind Army to facilitate closer relations. Tushui Vanguard, Archers, Monks and Mistweavers make up the auxiliary units under command of Pandaren officials. ''Civilian and Mercenary Contracts'' Several other civilian and mercenary contracts are available to those who would seek them. The king's army requires cooks, armorers and quartermasters to maintain the logistics required of keeping an army well-equipped and prepared for battle. Other foreign nationals who have yet to earn Stormwind citizenship may be recruited as Auxiliary soldiers, aids, and representatives depending on their disposition. =Ranking System= ---- ''Commanding Officers'' The shapers and directors of the army. *Lord-Marshal - Commanding officer. *Commander - Executive officer. ''Knighted Officers'' Those who approve applications and manage the enlisted ranks. *Knight-Captain - Senior officer. *Knight-Lieutenant - Junior officer. ''Non-Comissioned Members, or "Staff" Staff actively train and recruit, leading soldiers into battle. *Sergeant Major - Senior Staff. *Sergeant - Staff. *Corporal - Junior staff. ''Enlisted Ranks The primary labor force of the kingdom, the king's hand of action. *Private - Trained soldier. ''Subjects of the Kingdom'' Those without rank who work alongside the army. *Recruit - Soldier in training. *Auxiliary - Civilians and foreign nationals. Notable Members, Former and Present Officers *Lord Maxen Montclair *Lady Mairaed Montclair *Sir Claumn McBride *Sir Aliaes Loucelles *Sir Baleth Nerak *Sir Ismond Laldere *Sir Kaloren Frosthand *Sir Tiral Arentis *Dame Carith Halfien *Sir Antegas Lemartes *Sir Jeremaias Auromere *Sir Tolath Bartholomew *Salley Poe *Sir Jay Orcbane *Dame Tanya Seltara *Dame Amyrissa Baker *Sir Olendir Fahennia *Sir Toberton Knotrum *Sir Thomas Reignsford *Dame Grael Notchcliff-Frost *Lord Levi Morne *Dame Sasheen von de Valde *Dame Sarille O'Mulligan *Dame Lillyth Bishop *Sir Mordrain Anderson Enlisted *Samli Stoneframe *Zanbor Emerson *Aaron Douglas *Bhaldorn MacLaren *Thomas Kalron *Zyadet Bastad *Raiek Frost *Valencia Whitmore Auxiliary *Commander Shengzhi Khang *Gruph Stonebinder *Tessera Wylde Gallery Honor-1.jpg|Pilgrimage to the First War Memorial. 121587.jpg|Directing construction of Three Corners' Garrison. 125712.jpg|Leading Stormwind's troops in Westfall. 121680.jpg|Fighting Worgen in Duskwood. 129191.jpg|Fighting the Hawktotem Tribe in Stonetalon. 131830.jpg|Recieving Draig'kalar from Thane Grungnir Orcbane. 128943.jpg|On the march in Zul'Drak. 129178.jpg|Among the Alliance armies at the Siege of Hammerfall. Screen shot 2011-11-10 at 8.39.26 PM.png|Leading Alliance forces in Ashenvale. Screen shot 2011-12-27 at 11.10.41 PM.png|Celebrating the liberation of Blackrock Mountain. 132263.jpg|Defending Ironforge from the Horde. Screen shot 2011-10-31 at 12.00.08 AM.png|Fighting the Gurubashi Tribe alongside the Shadowdrum Tribe. Screen shot 2011-07-15 at 11.43.16 PM.png|Fighting murlocs in the Wetlands. Screen shot 2011-08-11 at 9.29.52 PM.png|Helping restore order to Stromgarde. Screen shot 2011-08-29 at 9.56.01 PM.png|Exploring troll ruins in the Hinterlands. 37.png|Facing down the Horde in the Barrens. 48a.jpg|Making a tactical retreat from Deathwing. Screen shot 2012-03-16 at 11.22.08 PM.png|Clearing an ogre mound in Loch Modan. 132225.jpg|On the march in Northeron. WoWScrnShot_020712_202129.jpg|Deployed to Fort Livingston. Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 8.17.33 PM.png|Aiding in the defense of Northwatch Hold. Screen shot 2012-10-13 at 10.35.59 PM.png|Investigating a plague in Stormwind City. Screen shot 2012-08-09 at 8.50.40 PM.png|Defending Fort Wildervar from the Hand of Vengeance. Screen shot 2012-10-28 at 9.53.43 PM.png|Aiding the natives of Paw'don Village. Screen shot 2013-01-08 at 12.53.47 AM.png|Preparing the defenses of Dalaran. Screen shot 2013-02-09 at 11.08.53 PM.png|Feasting with the Sky Clan in Kun'Lai. Salley36.jpg|Ready for battle. Salley37.jpg|Marching through the Barrens Salley28.jpg|Overlooking the Battlescar. =OOC Information= ---- '' is a long-standing guild that in-character attempts to portray a professional unit of the Stormwind Army. It is known for participating in and leading story-driven plot lines that involve RP-PvP, inter-guild in-character conflict, and dungeon master styled events. Through gathering Stormwind lore both in and out of the game and devising its own fanon, we hope to enrich the role-playing experience of all who role-play in the Kingdom of Stormwind. The regiment has been at the center of many projects to enrich Stormwind role-play, including the King's Court and city law enforcement role-play. The guild prides itself on providing a mature, family friendly out-of-character environment both in the guild and in dealing with the greater Moon Guard community. It is our directive that we do not "talk trash" about other guilds and that no member of our guild should feel unwelcome if such can be helped. What We Offer *A firm grasp of the lore of the Warcraft universe, supplementing it with real-world history based additions. We attempt to portray the reactions that Stormwind's society would have as it rapidly shifts from a Tolkienesque medieval kingdom to a colonial-era patriotic nation. *Immersion to the finest detail. We construct and fortify bases, march for days, use ship travel, and deploy across Azeroth for months at a time to maintain in-character continuity and bring RP outside of Stormwind. *Camaraderie, fun and respect are all held in high regard. Trolling, unmitigated conflict and discussion of crude topics are not tolerated. The majority of the guild's current officer and staff corps are in their 20's and 30's and would rather not partake in immature behavior. *A clearly defined ranking system that is deeply rooted in merit and active guild participation. Our officers are experienced and helpful, and encourage members to dive into leadership opportunities early on. *Assistance in PvP and PvE. We help our members in gearing up for PvP through guild battlegrounds and arenas, and we hope to put together a guild rated battleground team. We also run guild dungeons and heroics. *Strong ties to many lore-based Alliance guilds on the server, allowing us to partake in and create dynamic plot-lines with allies and protagonists in a living, breathing Azeroth. *'Adventure' style events where we use rolls and raid warnings in a system similar to dungeons and dragons. PvE mechanics are also used from time to time. We attempt to bring in-depth attention to current events and conflict in the lore of World of Warcraft, be it fighting Twilight Cultists, assisting subjects of the kingdom with disaster relief, or hunting down monsters deemed a threat to the king's lands. *Elaborate, tactical RP-PvP action organized with Horde guilds that focuses on the RP aspect of conflict. Dynamic and believable plot driven role-play always comes first - an entire regiment of soldiers will not deploy across Azeroth without good reason. What We Look For *A strong grasp of the English language in both spelling and grammar, and the ability to apply it via proper typing. *Willingness to learn and follow the guild's rules and expectations.An appreciation and willingness to learn and follow established canon and guild lore. *Your character must be a human, dwarf or gnome, or a high elf using a human model to join as an enlisted soldier. All race/class combinations can be recruited as auxiliary ranks, with the exception that we only recruit human and dwarven death knights. Joining To join the guild, you must complete an application on our guild website forums. Applications are usually approved within 24 hours of submitting them. If approved, your character will be brought in to swear an oath of service. Guild website: http://stormwindarmy.shivtr.com Guild general rules: http://stormwindarmy.shivtr.com/forum_threads/1121863 Instructions for completing an application: http://stormwindarmy.shivtr.com/forum_threads/1123020 Contacts *Lord-Marshal Maxen Montclair (Maxen) *Knight-Captain Olendir Fahennia (Olendir) *Knight-Lieutenant Mairaed Montclair (Mairaed or Callaghhan) *Knight-Lieutenant Thomas Reignsford (Reignsford) *Knight-Lieutenant Matilde Claurice (Matilde) *Knight-Lieutenant Toberton Knotrum (Toberton) *Knight-Lieutenant Grael Notchcliff-Frost (Grael) *Sergeant Major Carith Halfien (Carith) *Sergeant Zyadet Bastad (Zyadet) *Sergeant Aliaes Loucelles (Aliaes) *Sergeant Raiek Frost (Raiek) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Organizations Category:Stormwind Army Category:The First Regiment Category:Stormwind Organizations Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Disbanded Alliance Guilds Category:Elwynn Brigade Category:Alliance Military Guilds